


Witnesses

by Pimpala27



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimpala27/pseuds/Pimpala27
Summary: Everything begins with two men whose gazes accidentally meet, and the world expands just for a moment to make room for something too brilliant and beautiful to be ignored. Beauty, pain, and hope are created and there is not a thing in the universe that can stop it.
Relationships: Adam Anderson/Theo Hutchcraft
Kudos: 3





	Witnesses

He was strange in the most enticing manner, tripping over his own two feet and laughing at himself, clearly already drunk. Not seeming to mind my staring he winked at me, freezing me from across the room.


End file.
